


You Never Learn

by scioscribe



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, Knife-Fucking, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe
Summary: Gamora looks at her, hard-eyed.  In three days, she will run, leaving Nebula behind.  In three days, she will shake off the mantle of being a daughter of Thanos, as if such a sullied thing could not ever have been meant for her graceful shoulders.





	You Never Learn

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 words prompt of "fucked-up femslash." (With thanks to those who already commented!)

It’s the hundredth time Nebula has told her: don’t bother trying to make me come.  I don’t have the nerve endings.  I don’t have the sensitivity.  Mostly I don’t even have the skin.

Her cunt is slightly stiff, slightly plasticky; what little lubrication she produces is incidentally toxic, a throw-off of the biomechanical processes that keep her alive, a slipperiness of oil and thin connective gel that looks and smells like spinal fluid.  She fucks Gamora with her mouth and fingers, burying herself in the hot salt tang of Gamora’s real body, Gamora’s real clit that swells, blood-darkened, under her tongue, Gamora’s real muscles that tighten around her fingers when Gamora comes.  It’s envy as much as lust.  It’s a feeling-out of weaknesses as much as it is a lay.  Or so she tells herself, when she needs to rationalize why she’s doing something this gratuitous, this involved in someone else’s pleasure.

But Gamora touches her again, her mouth restless against Nebula’s throat, her hand questing between Nebula’s legs, and Nebula pushes her away.  She doesn’t need this.  She doesn’t need to constantly be reminded of how she’s lacking.

“You never listen,” she says.  “You never learn.”

Gamora looks at her, hard-eyed.  In three days, she will run, leaving Nebula behind.  In three days, she will shake off the mantle of being a daughter of Thanos, as if such a sullied thing could not ever have been meant for her graceful shoulders.

“We shouldn’t do this anyway,” Gamora says.  If they’re talking about things one of them says that the other never listens to, she probably means, because Gamora has said this before, has said, _We shouldn’t give into him like this.  We should try to live like people._

As if the two of them fucking, sister on sister, lets Thanos win, lets him succeed at having defined them as monstrous.  Thanos is the one who made them sisters in the first place.  There is no escape from giving into him—Thanos is more essential to their world than oxygen.  And they are not people.  They are weapons.

Weapons mate with weapons.  She should try to persuade Gamora of that, if nothing else.

So she ignores the ostensible thrust of what Gamora is saying, because that is what they do, they don’t listen to each other; she takes one of Gamora’s daggers and, strangely, Gamora lets her, though the first thing Thanos taught them was to never relinquish a blade.  Each time Gamora was able to take a knife from Nebula in one of their fights, Thanos cut off one of her fingers and replaced it with something else, sticky-tipped, metal-jointed.  Nebula’s grip is very tight now.

She spreads her legs.  Aims the tip of the dagger directly at her cunt.  Looks Gamora in the eyes as she slowly sheathes this steel, killing-sharp, inside of her body; looks her in the eye as she fucks herself on the length of the blade.  Dark blue blood spatters the floor beneath her, but only a little of it.  Nebula doesn’t have much blood left in her.

She says, “This doesn’t hurt,” which isn’t true.  It’s agony.  But the agony is meaningless; everything in her life is agony but the minutes she spends in Gamora’s bed.  “I don’t feel this.  I don’t feel anything.  So stop fucking trying to get me off.  It makes you look stupid.”

She can smell Gamora’s arousal in the air and she smiles even though this is the real pain.  She doesn’t want Gamora to be like the rest of them, however often she says otherwise.  She wants Gamora to shine, a star to navigate by.  The only thing in all the galaxy worth wanting.  The only love worth fighting off the wolves that otherwise crowd around her head.

But Gamora doesn’t love her back.  Gamora is horrified by her and viscerally needy of her, Gamora is now touching herself watching Nebula knife-fuck what little remains of her cunt.  So Nebula keeps going.  If Gamora wants something only Nebula can give her, maybe that’s the same thing as love after all.


End file.
